


the way I see you

by sonnywrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mark is trying his best, Muses, Mutual Pining, Orphans, chenji besties, lee jeno best friend of the year, mark has terrible parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnywrites/pseuds/sonnywrites
Summary: Lee Donghyuck leaves a broken home to attend university while trying to search for a sliver of hope in his future and is struggling to not portray his emotional turmoil onto his subjects.That changes when two months after the first day of school he bumps into a boy with rustled hair, droopy eyes, and an unwavering smile standing in the doorway of his art visuals class elated albeit having to sit on a stool as a model for three hours.also known as two art students being each others muses.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 39





	the way I see you

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work (?) yeah but anyways I had been working on this and then pausing and coming back to it so it's not the best it could be but I felt an odd motivation to finish the rest in one night and here we are! anyway there is some sensitive topics in here so please read with caution and look at the tags please!! also yeah this might just be me wishing I was someone's muse and projecting but who cares.  
> also also please enjoy this and leave a comment or smth idk how this really works but yeah proceed!!
> 
> (also this isn't edited very much i just wanted to finish pls be nice)

He knew he shouldn't have called. The way his mother sobbed into his phone sounded all too familiar and he could feel bile rising in his throat. "Donghyuck why don't you just come back home to us, we can pay for your tuition here in Jeju." His mother's voice sounded strained as if she had been talking and crying all night long. He wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case. "Mom you know why I can't, ask your dear husband what he thinks about me and you'll have your answer." His voice broke at the end and he prayed that his mother didn't detect his moment of weakness. Before she could usher out another word he spoke into the phone one last time, "I have to go, I have a class in ten minutes bye." His next class was actually in two hours but he couldn't stand to hear his mother's voice again so he hung up. The memories of his graduation party fled into his mind as he heard his father's words in his head, but as soon as he reached up to grab his head he was met with warm hands bringing them back down to his sides. " Jeno. ", was all that he muttered before he heard three other voices worriedly fading away in the background.

  


"Hyung, you have to wake up so that we can go to work, we're gonna be late if you don't get up." A voice whispered into his ear so faintly that he thought he was dreaming it. "Lee Mark,I demand you to arise from your bed this instant." , that phrase he knew all too well caused him to smile drearily. "Jisung I get it, I'm getting up okay." As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he looked at the two notebooks scattered on his bed and the several pages ripped out of them. He sighs heavily before sliding off his bed and shuffling his room into a semi-presentable state. While he slipped on his work clothes he could faintly hear Jisung in the other room attempting to stay quiet while talking to his friend over the phone. Correction not just friend. His best friend. No seriously Jisung forced him to put Chenle's number in Mark's phone as "jisungs BESTfriend". They had met a while back when he took Jisung school shopping and they bumped into Chenle and his brother Renjun.That was when fate decided it was time and the pair became inseparable. It was almost unbearable the first couple of months since Jisung always wanted to go over to Chenle's house and he just couldn't afford all of the gas money he wasted back and forth but he ended up covering shifts and working overtime to fill in the empty spaces that he needed to. He assumed Jisung took notice of the presence of his eyebags which only appeared during the worst of times and he started working a part time job. Mark absolutely refused for this to happen of course, overprotective brother and all, but considering the fact that Jisung was about half a foot taller than him and more than capable to fend for himself , he was won over by approximately two pouts from Jisung. Another way he was won over was by the fact that his boss, Johnny, said Jisung could work shifts with him and that he didn't mind as long as they worked hard. Mark had never felt the amount of sincerity from his own parents than he did from Johnny that day so he decided to let it happen.After that it was smooth sailing until his biological mother showed up on his doorstep. Jisung was at Chenle's house thankfully, because being raised in the orphanage was hard on the both of them sure but Jisung's parents died in a car crash two years after he was born and never had the chance to see his parents again so he didn't know how he would've reacted with Mark's mother in his presence. "Baby, I've missed you so much." His mother croaked from the dining room chair across from him.He knows he smells something other than her cheap perfume that was toxic and all consuming but he proceeded with the conversation anyway. "What do you need from me?" He knew that was the real reason why she came but he refused to give in so easily especially since he said he wouldn't help her anymore. Her grin grew eerily on her face and she replied, "I need 700 dollars, baby. " He looks at her dumbfounded for a couple minutes and begins to feel tears well in his eyes," Are you kidding me, I'm literally raising a kid and you think you have the right to ask for that much money from me?" He notices her eyes shift behind him but now all he sees is red, "I have literally given up my dreams to pay for that boy to go to school while feeding, clothing, and loving him for the past 15 years .I started saving up money when I turned 5 because I heard people talk about school and I knew it sounded expensive. I put pennies into a piggy bank until I was 10 and could start getting the newspaper and taking the trash out for neighbors. At 14 I got my first real job and worked overtime night shifts just so I could treat him when he won his soccer games . I spent my entire childhood raising that boy as my own because I knew I didn't want him to end up calling people like you his parents. You have done nothing but cause harm in my life and I won't have it any longer. I'm filing a restraining order against you and you'll never be seeing me again , now get out before I call the police." As soon as he huffs another breath out he hears footsteps behind him and all he sees is black.

It was late in the afternoon when Donghyuck woke up to three faces peering over him. " Are you okay?" He hears Jaemin softly mutter. "Yeah you kind passed out and missed your classes except for one of them.." Renjun whispers in a hushed tone like its a secret. "It was visual arts.. That's your last class for today and I have it with you so we're going." Chenle announced bluntly. Donghyuck just softly chuckles and pushes them away from his face, "I'm fine guys I just forgot to eat today because I was studying.". Immediately Jaemin and Renjun rush into the kitchen to cook him something with the limited supplies In their dorm refrigerator. Jeno stands there silently and watches his facial expression and his eyes soften when Donghyuck makes direct eye contact and they have a small conversation of reassurance through their eyes that leads Jeno to only nod in understanding. Hyuck stands up and heads over to the kitchen to wait for his food and smiles as he looks and his friends, the nightmare from hours ago long forgotten. "Oh by the way, I have to go get Jisung guys we're gonna have a sleepover tonight, I won't be able to hang out today." Channel announces suddenly. "It's okay Chenle we know you guys always have sleepovers on Friday's",everyone announces simultaneously. He just smiles and resumes texting .  
Chenle and Hyuck make their way to their last class after Hyuck picks up his assignments from his teachers after hearing the situation. Stepping into the room they see a banner posted at the back of the classroom announcing in big bold letters, "VISUAL ARTS MODEL SERIES", to which almost everyone was confused about. Their teacher , Mr. Lee , began to explain that they would be having a model everyday in class for two weeks that they would have to draw and today would be Day 1. The boy that walked in was slim and toned while also incredibly tall. Everyone was intimidated almost immediately except for the teacher who seemed oblivious to his aura. "Today students you will be observing Wong Yukhei. I want you to use your art form of preference in the next three hours to display him to your best abilities. If you're satisfied with your work before then you must check with me until you can leave, understood?", the class hummed back in agreement and began to take out their utensils to start. Hyuck and Chenle were 2 and a half hours in when Chenle whispered his satisfaction, but noticing Donghyuck's frustration he stayed a bit longer. It was nearing the end of the three hours when time was called and Donghyuck critiqued his work. The first thing he noticed was the prevalent theme of anger residing in it. Yukhei's puppy dog eyes had turned into glaring and menacing ones while his innocent expressions turned into those of distaste. No doubt the sketch was still breathtaking and looked as if it was a photograph but it reeked of unabashed anger.  
Donghyuck despised it and just wanted to leave class as soon as possible because as soon as he enters this class he's duly reminded of his pent up emotions that he takes out on the sketches. As he's packing his stuff up Mr. Lee passes by his work and says, "This is amazing Donghyuck, but I don't recall these expressions present on Mr. Wong's face?" He grimaces at the curious tone of his voice and instead turns to ask if all of the students assigned will be attending this school, "No I don't believe so why?" "So I don't have to be reminded of the expression I force onto people, that's why.", He wants to say it so bad he can feel it itching at the tip of his tongue but still refrains instead answering with a ,"Just wondering that's all." Mr. Lee looks dissatisfied but nods anyway and walks away. "Okay Hyung I'm gonna go pick up Jisung, I'll catch up with you later!", Chenle hurriedly rushes out and he's left with Wong Yukhei in the room. Quietly he makes his way out of the room until Yukhei steps in front of him and outstretches his hand, but before Hyuck could react Renjun is standing in between them and pushes his hand away. "Excuse me but hands off the merchandise buddy." he smugly states. "Oh is this your boyfriend?" Yukhei asks goodheartedly to which Renjun doesn't react well. "Boyfriend? Does he need to be my boyfriend for me to compliment him he's my best friend for Christ's sake!". Yukhei stares with fondness in his eyes before saying , "Well that's reassuring." At that Renjun stops his mini rant and his cheeks appear as tomatoes before he recomposes himself and says, "Uhm what is that supposed to mean?" Renjun stands there with a look that reads confusion but Yukhei stares back with fondness overflowing from his eyes. " It means I'm glad you don't have one either." Yukhei says softly. "Well don't be." Renjun replies with as much bitterness as he could muster, but it failed to work when Yukhei just asked if he'd be here again and Renjun just nodded quietly. With Yukhei waving to them with an elated expression on their way out both boys were in shock from the events that had just unfolded." Oh my god, did you just fall in love? In my art class? That's rude." Renjun pushes him over unable to respond as they walk back to the dorms.

When Mark's eyes open again he sees Jisung crying over him and blood dripping from his nose. Immediately he sits up to examine Jisung and checks to see if he was injured anywhere else , of course with Jisung protesting. "What happened to you, bub?" Mark asks him worriedly."Hy-Hyung, I came back home because I forgot to grab my phone charger and that lady was in here with some weird man and I tried to be quiet so I could call the cops but then the guy hit you with the baseball bat then he kept hitting you and I couldn't just watch anymore so I started to hit him back and the police showed up but before they left they took your safe hyung, I'm so sorry its all my fault I didn't protect us.." Jisung finishes in cries and hiccups. All Mark could do was grab Jisung by the neck and look him dead in the eyes," Jisung you listen to me, it's my job to protect you okay, don't ever think you're responsible for my life, it's not your fault, it'll never be your fault." Jisung nods weakly in response and then his eyes widen as he realizes the money is still gone. As he rubs circles into his back he asks," What about your money I thought you were gonna start going to school with it?" Minhyung winces at the statement because he was going to but she took his safe which was comprised of more than 700 dollars. " I'll figure it out, just don't worry about it." It was then that he noticed the police officers surrounding them that he decides to go back to the police department with them but not before he drops Jisung off. "I could've stayed with you tonight Minnie." Jisung mumbles to him. " I know Jisung but I want you to be safe and plus I'll be at the station all night , just go relax." He nods and heads towards Chenle's front doors that widen and reveal Chenle waiting to engulf Jisung in a tight hug. Mark smiles as they drive off to the hospital and then soon afterward the police station.

It had been more than a week since Mark went to the police station to file a report and the only good thing to come from it was a restraining order against his mom which could cause five years in jail if broken. They couldn't find his mother or the man's location or the safe that they stole but they had found the man's identity and the both of them were on the wanted list. Jisung was worried sick for Mark so he decided that he would only be with him until he was safe, the only problem being that Jisung still had to go to school. When this first started happening Jisung had told his most trusted teacher Mr. Moon about the situation and that was when he told Jisung about a job offering. Mr. Moon was the music department director at their school and believed Jisung to be one of his most promising students, so he decided Mark was the reason for it, why not volunteer him for the job. This all happened much to Mark's dismay as he was working two jobs as is. Jisung had promised however that it would only be for three hours everyday for 500 dollars, so Mark couldn't really refuse. Jisung only had three classes a day that were all an hour long so really he just lucked out. On the morning of the first day Mark couldn't contain his excitement, he had never been a subject of somebody else's art but a mere detail of a larger picture. He absolutely adored art, although he couldn't do it to save his life but music was his version of paints and sketches. He was fascinated with the way that one kind of emotion could be transformed into so many different versions based on each person and their own individual talents. Walking past the gates of Neo Fine Arts, he felt as if his dreams had come true,though he had much more waiting for him.

After a week of incessant bugging on Chenle's end about Jisung's safety, the boys had managed to get him to calm down a slight bit more than how he was at the beginning of the week. Renjun had finally gone out with Yukhei after about 5 more times of him asking and Renjun hardly being able to refuse. Haechan was happy for him genuinely but he couldn't help the annoyance he felt at the fact that it reminded him of his graduation party.

His Dad had finally decided to show up after 2 hours and stumbled all the way upstairs into Haechan's room. At that exact moment was when Donghyuck had came out to Renjun, and Renjun showed support that he'd never felt before. The thing about Renjun's embrace was more like a father hugging a son after a big win at a basketball game and that made Haechan cry ten times harder. It felt normal to be accepted like this. He felt normal. But not soon after all elatedness aired out of him as he heard his door creak open and saw his dad's eyes peep in with his body following. "What the hell are you doing,Donghyuck? Do you realize what you're doing? Do you know what this makes you? A F*ggot! I won't let any f*got live in my house so you better pack your shit up and get out of my house right now!" His dad was unrelenting and violent, and since he could feel Renjun shivering like an injured puppy he quickly grabbed the last of the bags that he had packed to leave to college and stumbled his way downstairs with Renjun fast on his heels. He couldn't even bear to look his mother in her eye's nor the rest of the friends that had been invited. The look that he was imagining was one of disgust and he didn't think he would be able to leave this place when everyone around him thought so lowly of him. He quickly makes his way to his car and doesn't look back until after he's rounded the corner and he sees nothing trailing behind him but dim lights. Now imagine that same scene replaying in your head just by seeing your best friend happy and smiling with another boy, imagine watching your happiness get crushed over and over until you've got a head splitting migraine. Sounds terrible right?Well it was and Donghyuck could hardly manage to go to class but when he woke up the next day after his revelation it was different. He was happy to see the sunlight pour through his windows and he didn't cringe with disgust at his paintings as the sun spotlighted them. He gave a gentle smile to his ceiling and slipped out of bed with no hesitation, he even had the energy to do his makeup, hair, and pick out an outfit that looked more than presentable. This may seem like an ordinary thing to do but Haechan had barely been able to wash his face off for the past week due to the nightmares and scarring flashbacks running through his mind, so this was monumental. Jeno had been up for an hour already making them breakfast and when he turned around prepared to drag Donghyuck out of bed he was shocked to find him stood there already ready, "Wow hyukkie you look beautiful, what's the occasion?" Haechan contemplated his answer, but found he didn't really have one ready, "I felt alive this morning?" Jeno looked surprised to hear that but instead of overreacting he just smiled softly and hugged Donghyuck tight. "Well then to stay alive you must eat, right?" With that Jeno handed him his plate of food and they sat at the kitchen table quietly eating. "Chenle said that he was coming by to pick you up for class today, did you know that?" Jeno asked as he was clearing their plates in the kitchen. "I did not but I guess I do now, do you know when he'll be here" Before Haechan could take a breath they heard a fast knock on their door. They smiled in unison while Hyuck went to open it and was met with a surprised group of friends. "You're awake?" They questioned simultaneously. "I am awake yes." Haechan answered although sarcastically. Jaemin could sense that Haechan didn't want to be questioned so him, Renjun, and Jeno quickly filed out of the door and went to their classes on the opposite side of school in the music department. Donghyuck could feel the curiosity radiating off of Chenle but instead of letting him ask anything he said, "I just felt alive when I woke up today.", and somehow an understanding look flooded his eyes and he held his hand to walk to class. Haechan had never been more grateful.

Mark had just walked into the classroom when he heard Chenle's voice echoing behind him. As he turned he was met with a firm body landing against him and as he lost his balance the said body reached out for him before he could hit the ground. Expecting it to be Chenle, he was already laughing it off but before he could even erupt into laughter he was met with a series of apologies spoken by a voice that resembled an angel's. The boy's eyes met with Mark's and they widened as did his. They stood like that until Mark started to roam his eyes over the boys face and noticed the perfect makeup that he adorned and soft features that made the angel image even more compelling. Before he could say anything embarrassing like the boy looking like an angel reincarnated, Chenle intervened with, " Hyung you're finally here, I was so excited when Jisung said you would be one of the participants.", as he spoke this he took the boys hand off of Mark's waist and separated the two slowly. Slowly regaining his senses Mark manages to reply, albeit slowly, "Uh yeah I took the offer because he kind of forced me into it and because of all that stuff that happened." This garners the attention of the boy and he's able to meet Mark's eyes again only to ask, "What happened?". His voice almost made Mark faint while he processed the question only to be bewildered at its bluntness. Chenle gave him a look that made the boy clear his throat and speak again, "Sorry I tend to be more blunt than others, I'm Lee Donghyuck." Mark can only smile widely as he shakes his head in dismissal and replies ,"I'm Mark Lee or Lee Minhyung." Mark's eyes widen once again as he internally questions why he told this stranger his Korean name when he hardly uses it but Donghyuck just laughs softly as he mumbles, "Minhyung huh? I like it." Before Mark can reply he's interrupted by the professor , " Alright everyone let's take a seat and start class." He goes through the motions of introducing Mark as their subject for the next two days but takes on a tone laced with excitement as he states, " But this time we'll have a winner of the person that can display this young man the best and you'll earn a meal on me!"This gets the class roused over the thought of free food and everyone's eyes light with motivation to win but Donghyuck's eyes land at Mark standing in front of the class with his cheeks beet red and can't help but have that boy as the source of his motivation. Chenle seems to notice Hyuck's gaze that doesn't seem to stray and nudged his arm while shooting up a suggestive eyebrow, but Hyuck can only giggle and shove Chenle away. As the class settles an air of competition fills the room but Hyuck barely notices as he starts immediately. He was asked to sit in an enormous black chair that was situated in the middle of the room while he looked straight forward, while being clad in a hoodie a size too big and jeans just a little too distressed and raven hair framing his sharp features. Needless to say Donghyuck was forced into deep immersion that he hardly noticed Mark's eyes floating over to the side of the room to catch Donghyuck, but it was definitely noticed just not enough to distract. Then as the last thirty minutes went by and Hyuck was satisfied with his work for once, Mark's face shifted into a small smile as Hyuck looked at his to just digest his face. From his almond eyes that resembled the sweetest of chocolate and twinkled from the sunset's colors flooding the room, to the small curve of his mouth, then to his sharp cheekbones that contradicted the softness in his demeanor, Hyuck thought he was ethereal. Then shaking his head with a fond smile he returned to his sketch and finished his final touches as Chenle tapped his shoulder to call out for Mr.Lee to observe their pieces. As Mr. Lee made his way over to the two boys he called time and observed Chenle's first while making suggestions of proportions and such that Chenle took to fix with seriousness in his face. Mr. Lee barely turned away his eyes from Chenle's when a gasp escaped his mouth as he looked on Hyuck's. Expecting a bad review from that reaction, Hyuck sat in anticipation with Mr. Lee over his shoulder. "Donghyuck this is phenomenal. This is your best work yet, you represented him so beautifully." With awe in his voice Hyuck shivered from the compliment as Mr. Lee announced Donghyuck as the winner.With that he looked up with widened eyes that immediately caught Mark's as Mr. Lee beckoned for Mark to come observe. Mark slowly made his way over stumbling at first from his inactiveness for the past three hours until he reached Hyuck's side where his breath hitched at the sight of the drawing. Embarrassed Hyuck looked at Mark's awe to quickly state, "It's really not that good I messed up here on your hands and als-", when Mark interrupts with "Donghyuck this is breathtaking please don't talk about it like that." And who was Hyuck to deny his request he thought as he snapped his mouth shut. With that Mr. Lee chuckles and starts asking about where they would like to go eat when Mark interrupts, "Wait me too I thought it was just Hyuck?" At the mention of the nickname Mark resorted to he felt his cheeks warm and then deflates when Mark states, "Wait I can't even though I have to go home with my brother." At this Chenle butts in to save the day as he says, "It's okay Hyung I can take Jisung to mine today we have a project to finish anyway." Mark looks hesitant but with a nudge from Chenle he gives a small nod and an even smaller, "okay". Then it all makes sense to Hyuck why Chenle and Mark knew each other but Hyuck was too enamored earlier to ponder the reason why.

  


When they arrive at the fancy italian restaurant hours later with Mr.Lee and his wallet,Mark and Donghyuck had asked almost every question that there could be from, “what’s your favorite color to what are your dreams and aspirations?” Apparently this hadn’t gone unnoticed by Mr.Lee, who was insisting they call him Taeyong through the entire car ride,so he decided to fuel their fire further. “Do you two know each other by any chance?” Taeyong asked although already knowing the answer. “Well now I know he wants to pursue music as a producer and that his favorite color is blue”Donghyuck replies with a little bite in his tone as he knew what taeyong was doing. “Amongst other things.” Mark replies shyly hiding behind his hand a soft smile and giggle that had both boys staring at him in awe.The waitress was the one to bring them back to the present as they still hadn’t been seated and apparently was very nosy. “So what can I get for the lovely couple and uh their friend?” Her voice was sickenly sweet and it was obvious that her question edged more along the edge of being homophobic.Mark sensed this and Donghyuck freezing up so he replied confidently, “A little respect would be nice and also two sweet teas and a lemonade please.” His answer shocked the whole table and the waitress as she burned bright red and stuttered a “yes,sir”. “Woah can you believe I look like just a FRIEND?The disrespect!She should’ve been asking if I was apart of the couple not the third wheel.” At Taeyong’s statement they all burst into laughter and the mood had immediately been lifted.From there they spoke of Mark’s desire to go to school for music,a small insight to his troubled backstory and how he ended up raising a kid only 3 years younger than him.They also touched upon the topic of Donghyuck’s family although quickly and his trouble with expressing emotion in his works,and that’s when things took a quick turn. “Wait how can you be having trouble?The one you did of me was amazing,Hyuckie!” His enthusiasm only left Donghyuck blushing furiously where Taeyong came to his (kinda) rescue. “Actually Mark you’re the first that he’s been able to express any emotion besides anger on,you must’ve been an angel sent to heaven for him.” At that they both blush hard and mark tries to stutter out an “Oh really that’s cool.”,but is stopped by the food coming and he thanks the impeccable timing.

As they walked out of the restaurant Taeyong offers a ride at the same time Mark offers to walk Donghyuck back and the silence is nothing short of awkward. “Actually I have a place to go and yeah okay bye be safe!” Taeyong states as he breaks the silence. The two boys watch as he drives off without another word and Mark turns and says, “Well I guess that didn’t leave you with much of a choice,huh?” Donghyuck just looks back at his twinkling eyes and mused hair and decides then that this is somewhere or rather someone he’d like to stay around, “Actually I made up my mind before he even asked.” They both look at each other with fond smiles decorating their faces and Mark breaks eye contact to say, “Shall we then?”,while holding his arm out for Donghyuck to take.Hyuck just nodded a little too quickly as they walked the familiar path to his dorm.As they walked they kept talking about anything and everything and as Mark stared at Hyuck in wonder and awe he couldn’t help but think this is the epitome of what a muse is.The moment he saw Hyuck he could hear lyrics and melodies composing themselves and he really hoped Hyuck felt the equivalent in paint and sketches.Little did he know Hyuck turned to see Mark’s side profile in order to memorize it and stared quietly at his eyes that held the stars in order to draw later.And as they made it to Hyuck's building they both felt a little lighter and the feeling of ease and peace seeped into their bones as they waved softly until Hyuck had disappeared into the building completely.

If Mark walked the rest of the way home with the biggest and softest grin while muttering lyrics and tapping out imaginary melodies,nobody had to know.

And if Hyuck went straight to his room smiling like a fool with his eyes half closed to preserve the image of Mark’s eyes that he planned to paint for hours(and definitely did so),that was also nobody's business.Besides maybe Renjun,Jaemin and Jeno who stared at him questioningly as he stayed in the same position while smiling at a painting he was doing for hours even past Renjun and Jaemin’s departure.

After their outing with Mr.Lee everything seemed to just fall in place.Mark attended the different visual arts classes and soon he saved enough money combined with his earnings from work and a hefty amount of scholarships that he was granted with to attend NCA.Jisung was able to eventually stop working so much as Mark could comfortably support them both and they found his mother and her boyfriend on the run with the safe still intact.Apparently they had been too doped up on drugs to even begin to figure out how to crack it and that made Mark eternally grateful as that money was still welcomed despite his steady income.With that money he got an apartment closer to the school (and Chenle’s house) that was far more decent than either of them had been accustomed to.It seemed that life had been blessing Mark recently but he couldn’t help thinking there was one thing missing.Or rather one person.

Donghyuck’s life had also been continuously improving because the day after meeting Mark,his sketches expressed a range of emotions that weren’t forced and he no longer dreaded looking at his finished products.He couldn’t exactly account for his parents contributing to his happiness but his friends made sure to remind him of their unwavering support and for him that was enough.Money was never the problem for him as he was offered a full ride scholarship for all four years because of his excellent grades paired with his exceptional talent,but he still took Mark on the offer to work at the coffee shop run by Johnny after months of hearing Mark complain about how understaffed they were.

They always spent that time on the late nights of the evening and early mornings of the weekends talking for hours on end,and Johnny couldn’t really complain as his store was flawless and the customer service excelled when they worked the same shift so he never changed it.

One particularly late night that they had after arguing over the best Michael Jackson song (obviously ‘you are not alone’) for 40 minutes ended in Donghyuck walking Mark home slowly despite the tiredness already seeping into their bones.The topic of love came up and for once neither of them shied away from it,and instead Mark initiated it. “Actually I wanted to ask your opinion on uh love at first sight.I mean I know it kind of sounds silly but like- I don’t know maybe you might think it’s possible too?” Donghyuck only nodded at first before realizing what Mark said, “Too?As in you do?” At that Mark turns beet red as he hoped Hyuck would let that part slip but instead he just nodded with his eyes intent on tracing every crack on the sidewalk.Hyuck just smiled and continued pleased at the direction the conversation was going, “Well if you must know,I’m quite the hopeless romantic so yeah I do believe in love at first sight just maybe not like how everyone else describes it,if that makes sense?” Mark only looks up intrigued and signaled for him to continue, “I actually thinks it’s a little more subtle and soft rather an abrupt realization,I feel like its like the feeling that everything is going to be okay after you meet that person even if you have no clue why you think that way,you’re just put at ease by the thought of it.And even though you may not know that person or how long they’re going to stay in your life,it’s easy to imagine one with them in it,you know?They sorta just become a small motivation in your life,kind of like a muse if you will,you know what I mean?” Mark had been quiet at Hyuck spoke but the moment he finished he looked at him with glistening eyes and said, “Yeah I definitely know what you mean.”

It was the moment,Hyuck could feel it and Mark did too.Either they confessed that second or wait another painstaking 9 months for this moment to come again. Mark began,“Hyuck” just as Donghyuck spoke,“Mark”. They laughed shyly and looked down before Mark looked back up with a newfound determination in his eyes and let out a long breath, “Hyuck to be completely honest with you that question was just an excuse so that I could confess to you but it kind of feels like you just did so I’ll say it more directly,I like you donghyuck,like a lot not just in a friend way but in a heart fluttering way that makes me smile and want to cry simultaneously when I see you.Your presence has been the biggest blessing in my life and I didn’t even realize how much and how quickly you meant the world to me. I want you in my life for a very very long time so will you just uhm be my boyfriend for now?”

Throughout the speech Donghyuck held eye contact as he blushed and stuttered his way through his confession and all he could do was smile widely and bring his body close to his in an almost suffocating hug the instant he let the word boyfriend escape his mouth.As he was tucked into Mark’s shoulder he said, “I would love to be your boyfriend Mark but Jisung may be a little upset that you said I mean the world to you and not him.” Mark let out a breath he had been holding and chuckled lightly before saying in a soft tone, “I have a feeling Jisung is perfectly content with that.”

And if Mark pulled Donghyuck away to kiss him in the softest way possible while whispering, “Hyuckie the way I see you you may not ever understand ,but at least know that when I’m famous,all my songs stemmed from you.”,which makes the younger turn at least four shades deeper than his cherry earrings while punching Mark’s shoulder,that was nobody's business.

Except for maybe Jisung who watched from the balcony while simultaneously gagging from the soft exchange of words.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so first fic is done please lmk what you thought or smth and if you wanna talk my twitter handle is @/fairyminhyung ...also please be nice im fragile and not used to writing for others!!


End file.
